El harem de Issei ¡OLIMPIADAS!
by Bikuta-kun
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fic y espero que os guste...la historia sigue el final de la segunda temporada del anime. Issei despierta y todas las chicas del club de estudios ocultos están allí para hacer de esta una aventura divertida en la cual todos tendrán que participar en unas olimpiadas.


Highschool DXD y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Por favor es mi primer fanfic no sean rudos T.T

Es hora de levantarse, amo.

-Aagghh- bostezó Issei mirando su despertador y a la hermosa muchacha que aparecia en la pantalla de este- Juro que si no fuera por ti y tus fabulosos pechos Hina-chan, este despertador hubiera dejado de existir hace muchos años-dijo dirigiéndose a su amado Hina-chan la chica que salia en la pantalla- Lo digo enserio, lo juraría por Di...- entonces un agudo dolor de cabeza le llegó y con sus brazos se protegía la cara en un desesperante intento de acabar con su dolor, mientras gritaba- Por Satán, lo juro por Satán.

-Pff jaja- rió alguien a su espalda por lo que giró bruscamente para ver al causante de esas risas.

-Pre..Presidenta!-dijo al ver a Rias en su habitación.

-Hola Issei – respondió esta mirando a Issei.

-¿Que..Que haces aquí?-preguntó aunque después se dio cuenta que daba igual lo que le diría la presidenta seguiría entrando a escondidas a su habitación.

-He venido a despertarte Issei- respondió esta.

Aishhh- se oyó una voz-ese era mi trabajo- decía Asia situada a la entrada de la habitación que había ido a despertar a Issei como hacía cada mañana desde que Issei le permitió vivir en su casa- Presidenta me lo has quitado-replicó la rubia.

Lo siento Asia pero no me podía permitir que ganaras más puntos con mi querido Issei- respondió Rias.

-No...no vale-Asia parecía a punto de llorar.

-Esto...si que vale- respondió Rias.

-No

-Si

-_Quien me iba a decir que algún día semejantes chicas se pelearían por quien me tiene que despertar_-pensó Issei mientras con una mirada de pervertido recorría los cuerpos de las dos jóvenes peleándose y se quedó embobado mirando los pechos-_Los pechos de la presidenta son los más grandes pero los de Asia aún no se han terminado de desarrollar_-siguió pensando mientras asentía con la cabeza-_No me imagino como podría ser mas feliz en este momen..._-entonces en su mente una imagen de Rias y Asia desnudas acercándose a él lentamente, pasito a pasito, poco a poco,Issei estiró sus brazos hacía ellas estaba a punto de poder tocar sus pechos cuando...

**********************Clack Clack Clack*********************

Oyó Issei ese oído ya inconfundible para él de unos nudillos crujiendo, volteó lentamente rogando a Satán por que no fueran los nudillos de esa persona.

-No me gusta la cara de pervertido que tienes en este momento, sempai- dijo la denominada mascota de la academia.

-Ko...Koneko_chan, no es lo que tu piensas enserio, no..AAAAAaaaa- grito Issei mientras un pequeño y pesado grito diciendo"pervertido" salia de Koneko a la vez que esta con su descomunal fuerza golpeó a Issei. El cual salió volando hasta estamparse con...Los pechos de Akeno que había ido a ver de donde salia todo ese jaleo, y con la fuerza que llevaba Issei gracias al golpe de Koneko los dos cayeron al suelo con la cara de Issei aun enterrada entre los pechos de Akeno.

-Ara, ara- soltó Akeno su típica frase- que rudo que eres Issei_kun, si querías meter tu cabeza entre mis pechos me lo hubieres dicho...

-A_KE_NO- dijo Rias sonrojada y celosa de su amiga- quieres dejar a ….

-Issei_san- gritó Asia celosa de Akeno al igual que Rias- si quieres puedes poner tu cabeza entre mis pechos-dijo mientras se quitaba su pijama botón a botón, para finalmente tirar lentamente el camisón desde su espalda al suelo de la forma más sensual posible y así quedar con los pechos al aire. Luego cogió a Issei, lo separó a la fuerza de los pechos de Akeno y lo metió entre los suyos.

-Aaaaaaaa- babeaba Issei.

-Issei_sempai- se oyó la voz de Konoko de nuevo.

-Ko...Konoko, no, otra ves NOOOOooo- se le oyó decir mientras salia forzosamente por la ventana.

*************************15 minutos después**************************

-Cuanta tranquilidad- dijo Konoko.

-Si, como se nota que Issei_kun no está- dijo Akeno.

Ahora que lo dices...¿Donde estará Issei?- expuso su duda Rias.

-No lo se- dijo Asia – estoy preocupada por el él...

-La última vez que lo vi salia volando por la ventana-dijo Konoko- Además el no es el único

desaparecido también falta Xenovia...

-Ara, ara ¿crees que habrá muerto?-dijo Akeno preocupada.

-Se lo merecía- dijo Konoko- por pervertido.

-Vamos a ir a buscarle-ordenó Rias.

HAI- respondieron todas aunque Konoko de mal gusto. Salieron de la casa y se pusieron a buscar por los alrededores.

-Issei- gritabán todas excepto una.

-Xenovia- gritaba mientras tanto Koneko.

-¿Donde estarán?- dijo Rias

-Ara,ara- soltó de repente Akeno al girar por una esquina- yo ya los encontré- dijo mientras levantaba su brazo para con su anular señalar en el medio de una calle sin salida a Issei, aún noqueado por el golpe proporcionado por la pequeña chibi y sin camisa, y a Xenovia encima de este quitándose la camisa y tirándola a un rincón donde parecía estar la parte superior de la vestimenta de Issei.

-Xe...Xenovia¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Rias roja.

-Necesito a Issei para poder procrear unos bebes fuertes- dijo sin vergüenza mientras le quitaba los pantalones a Issei.

-Para- respondió Rias muerta de celos pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si no hubieran llegado.-Tss otra día será- susurro en la oreja de Issei- Hai, presidenta a tus ordenes-dijo con cara de disgusto total.

-Ara, ara ¿que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo-dijo Akeno lo que la presidenta pensaba hacía unos instantes- estoy celosa-gritó tirándose encima de un Issei noqueado y semidesnudo. Mientras tanto Rias, muerta de envidia, cogió a Akeno y la aparto de su estimado y querido peón.

-A_ke_no- dijo esta-No hagas eso.

-Rias no eres la única interesada en este chaval, sabes-dijo Akeno y después se dio cuenta de su error.

-¿Cuantas veces te habré de repetir que delante de más personas me digas presidenta?-decia la peliroja.

H...Hai- respondió la sacerdotisa del relámpago disgustada por el fracaso de intento de violación hacía Issei.

-Estoy segura de a que esto- dijo Koneko señalando a Issei- le hubiera gustado que Akeno_sempai hubiera seguido-con un tono de asco.

-Asia cura a Issei vale- ordenó Rias.

-Ha...hai- respondió esta. Y Rias y las demás se fueron a la casa de Issei para ponerse el uniforme de la academia Kuoh. Luego de un rato aparecieron Issei y Asia, se cambiaron y luego se fueron todos juntos hasta la academia.

*********15 minutos después en las puertas del salón de la academia Kuoh*********

-ISSEI- gritaron Motohama y Matsuda.

-hola chicos – respondió ante su llamado Issei.

SERÁS CABRÓN -le dijeron estos.

-¿?-Issei no sabia que decir ante esa confirmación de los integrantes del trío pervertido conocido en toda la academia.

-No te faltaba con tener a Rias_sama, la mujer más bella y de descomunales pechos, ni a Asia_chan, la dulce rubia con un potencial en sus pechos, sino que ahora te has tenido que coger a Koneko_chan, la dulce e inocente mascota del colegio, a la nueva alumna transferida Xenovia_sama, la peliazul de mirada misteriosa y de pechos al nivel de Rias_sama y también a Akeno_sama la misericordiosa y mejor amiga de Rias_sama de pechos exuberantes-dijeron estos dos con una envidia y odio hacia su amigo y tercer integrante del trío pervertido por su reciente fortuna con las chicas.

-JAJAJAJAJA- rió Issei con aires de grandeza- y porque no sabéis lo suaves que son sus pechos y el gran placer que es enterrar tu cara en ellos-dijo babeando y con sus manos haciendo gestes como si estuviera estrujando un pecho.

-CA...CABRÓN-dijeron sus amigos llorando- A nosotros también nos gustaría experimentar ese placer- se arrodillaron ante Issei y le dijeron- Issei te daremos toda nuestras colección de mangas de erotic paradise club, pero consíguenos esooooooo.

-A sus sitios – dijo el profesor llegando al salón- ¿Que hacen ustedes tres despiertos? He dicho que cada uno a su respectivo lugar.

-HAI, sensei- respondieron los tres aunque de manera muy distinta dos entre sollozos y el otro con la cabeza como señal de superación.

****************************10 minutos antes del receso********************************

_-Socio-_oyó Issei una voz conocida y se puso a mirar a su alrededor para ver de donde provenía, pero al no haber visto a nadie siguió "atendiendo" en clase-_Socio aquí- _volvió a escuchar Issei-_ Socio no me digas que ya te olvidaste de mi voz- _Issei reaccionó y miró a su mano derecha donde la perla del emperador del dragón rojo brillaba.

-D...DDRAIG- dijo Issei en voz alta atrayendo la atención de toda su clase.

-Hyoudou_kun ¿algo que compartir con la clase?-preguntó el profesor.

-N..No, sensei- contestó Issei inmediatamente con lo cual el profesor sopló y siguió explicando a lo que todos los alumnos menos tres volvieron con su tarea. Los tres que aun no habían vuelto uno era claramente Issei y los otros dos Asia y Xenovia que sabían perfectamente a quién le pertenecía ese nombre mencionado por su compañero.

_-Socio, recuerda que eres el único que me puede oír si así lo quiero yo-_ dijo Ddraig entre risas mal reprimidas-_Tú solo piensa que me quieres decir y aparecerás en mi mundo._

_**********************En la mente de Issei(mundo de Ddraig)*****************************_

_-Ddraig- _pensó Issei_ - ¿Que quieres?_

_-Al menos podrías saludar que me aburro aquí solo, socio_-le contestó el gigantesco dragón rojo.

_-Ok, hola socio¿que tal? Yo bien. Bueno ahora por que me has llamado-_dijo Issei impaciente.

_-Hola, estoy bien- _le contestó Ddraig divertido_ – bueno te he llamado para decirte...-_Ddraig dejó de hablar para poner más misterio al asunto.

_-¿QUE?,¿PARA DECIRME QUE?-_ dijo Issei agobiado.

**-**_Hola-dijo finalmente Ddraig._

_-¿hola?_

_-Si, hola_

_-Hola_

_-Si, enserio hola, es que me aburro mucho._

_-HOLA_

_-Socio, pareces tonto, si, quería decirte hola- _decía Ddraig claramente divertiondose del asunto

_-Ddraid_

_-¿que?_

_-DDRAIG_

_-¿QUE?_

_-Te voy a...-_solo pudo decir-_ de verdad que te odi..._

_-Oye,¿sabes que sin mi tu tecnica pervertida no existiría?_

_-¿El Dress Break?_

_-Si_

_-Te amo_

_-Ya lo sabia, jeje- _dijo este_- bueno ahora enserio, tengo que decirte la verdadera cosa por la que te he llamado._

_-Vale-_respondió Issei.

_-Dentro de poco vais a ir al inframundo, solo te quiero decir que cuando estés allí, recuerda que no debes utilizar el Balance Breaker aunque lo veas reñida la cosa._

_-Al...Al inframundo-_ le dijo sorprendido Issei-_¿Como?, ¿cuando?, ¿donde?,bueno si al inframundo, ¿PORQUE?._

_-YA veras- _le dijo el dragón_- pero recuerda lo que te he dicho._

_-Pero..._

_-Bueno, ya me he cansado, ya te puedes ir, adiós_

_-¿Adiós?_

_-Si, adios_

_-¿ADIOS?_

_-Socio, hoy estás muy tonto- _decía Ddraig mientras lo expulsaba.

*************************En la clase, fuera de la mente de Issei***************************

_-_Bueno, y para mañana el lunes quiero que traigáis hechas las actividades de la pagina 112 de Historia de Japón-decía el profesor mientras los alumnos asentían- Bueno adiós.

-ADIÓS, SENSEI- le respondieron sus alumnos. Excepto Issei, Asia y Xenovia.

-Issei- dijeron las dos exmonjas- ¿que ha pasado?.

-Ddraig me ha llamado- respondió.

-¿Y que te ha dicho?

-Me ha dicho que dentro de poco voy a ir al inframundo.

-¿En...Enserio?-dijeron las dos-Me gustaría ir alguna vez nunca he ido

_-_Jajajaja- rió Issei- tampoco es para tanto.

-¿Tu has ido alguna vez Issei?-pregunto Xenovia

Entonces todos los recuerdos de su visita al inframundo volvieron a su mente, donde él entraba a la fuerza en un salón donde se iba a anunciar el compromiso de Raisser Phoenix con Rias, como él lucho por ella contra l llamdo inmortal, como dio su brazo derecho en sacrificio para activar el Balance Breaker, como gracias a esto derrotó a Raisser, como él y Rias salieron del inframundo gracias a un animal que les dejo el hermano de Rias, es decir, el mismísimo Scitcher Lucifer, como él le dijo a Rias que por ella hubiera sacrificado su vida entera solo para que no volviese a llorar, que lo daría todo por su sonrisa y su felicidad.

-Issei- dijo Xenovia preocupada pues se puso rojo en un pequeño lapso de tiempo- ¿estás bien?.

-S...Si, creo

-Te había preguntado la razón de porque fuiste al inframundo.

-P...Por la presidenta-dijo en un susurro inoíble para las dos muchachas.

-¿Que?-preguntaron

-_Porque me cuesta tanto decirlo- pensó_ rojo -Po...Por la presidenta- espero que no me lo hagan repetir.

Las chicas estaban a punto de contestar que no lo habían oído cuando un Kiba salvaje apareció (Bikuta-Kun: jajaja no me pude aguantar, no me lo tengan en cuenta T.T) .

-La presidenta nos llama- dijo este mientras todas las chicas del salón lo miraban babeando.

-Que haremos con las clases que quedan, chico apuesto – preguntó Issei.

-Creo que de eso se encargara Gasper_kun- respondió Kiba y todos asintieron en señal de aprobación sabiendo de la habilidad de " no perder tiempo de Gasper"-si no tienen más que preguntar la presidenta espera.

-OK, chico apuesto tu mandas.

***********************************En el club****************************************

**-**Hola, presidenta- dijeron todos al llegar.

-Hola, chicos- dijo esta.

-¿De que querías hablar, presidenta- dijo Gasper con la cabeza metido en su bolsa de papel.

-Yo nada-respondió extrañando a todos- él, si- dijo señalando a un rincón oscuro desde donde salió el gobernante de los ángeles caídos, Azazel.

-Hola, chicos – dijo este con una gran sonrisa- ¿Quereis beber?- sacando de Dios sabe que sitio una botella de whisky.

-ummmm. No(¿?)

-Issei, venga como en los viejos tiempos, bebe conmigo.

Azazel- interrumpió Rias- tenemos clases así que dinos por que motivo nos has reunido.

-Las clases son aburridas.

-Chicos nos vamos- ordenó Rias a contestación de lo que había dicho el ángel caido.

-Hai- respondierón.

-Es...Esperar-dijo este- Era una broma-poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza- no os lo toméis tan a pecho.

-Parar- volvió a ordenar Rias.

-Hai

-ufufufu- rió Azazel- si parecen unos perritos de lo más obedientes.

-Azazel- dijo Rias con una mirada asesina.

-Vale, vale- dijo Azazel que parece que entendió a Rias- Bueno allá va- respiró hondo y dijo- Vais a participar en las primeras olimpiadas celebradas por los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios.

-NA...NANIIIIII!

Bueno que os pareció ?. Buena, mala...Corta, larga...

Gracias por darme la oportunidad. Intentare seguirla cada semana, asi que NOS VEMOSSSSS


End file.
